


You Will Always Be Our Papa

by vi0letghost



Series: A Lightwood-Bane Series [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi0letghost/pseuds/vi0letghost
Summary: Magnus is sad because he's losing the High Warlock Of Brooklyn title. So Rafael wrote him a letter telling how important Magnus is to him.





	You Will Always Be Our Papa

_Dear Papa,_

_We noticed you were a little bit sad when you leave this morning._ _Dad told me that's because you're not the high warlock of Brooklyn anymore._ _But Papa,_ _You don't need a title. Y_ _ou don't need to be the high warlock of Brooklyn._ _Everyone knows you're amazing, with or without being the high warlock._ _No one can beat my Papa._ _Because my Papa is awesome._ _Because my Papa is a superhero without a cape._ _You saved us._ _You took us in, when no one wants us. You have the heart of an angel._

_Dad said you are sad because being a High Warlock is a part of you._ _But hey, you still have me, Max, and Daddy. We're not going anywhere._ _I don't care if you're not the High Warlock anymore. For me, you're still the most amazing person on earth (you, Daddy, and Max are, in case you three read this note too, I mean I'm not favoriting anyone, okay). You still make the best pancakes ever, makes me laugh. Papa, you are still the most powerful warlock I know. No one can beats my Papa. My Papa is amazing and I love him. My Papa didn't care about titles, or what people think. My Papa is strong. I love my Papa so much._

_Papa, remember the first time I met you at Buenos Aires? I was scared. You make me feel like I was wanted, giving me a place to live, so I didn't have to steal anymore. You protect me from the demons, and the scary scary people who always beats me up. After the attack, I was scared that I won't have a family again. But then you came, and change all of that. You make me happy. You stayed up all night trying to conjure my nightmares away. You didn't gave me up. You could, but you didn't want to._

_Thank you for that. I didn't want you to give up on me too. I think I grew attached to you since the first time I met you and Dad.. I always know that I wanted to be a part of your family. Thank you for always making me feel wanted._

_You are my superhero. You don't need a cape, or a title to show it. You are the world's most glittery superhero._

_You once told me that it's okay to be sad. Papa, it's okay to be sad. It's healthy. Me, Daddy, and Max (and Chairman, I feel like Chairman loves you the most) will always be there for you. Cause we're a family. Family sticks together. Oh, just a little tip, Chairman gives great cuddles if you're sad. He always makes me feel better after a night mare._

_Ohana means family family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten._

_You will always be the High Warlock of Brooklyn in our hearts._

_The most important thing is you will always be our Papa._

_We will always love you._

_Forever._

_Te amo Papa. I'm sorry if the letter is too long. I make you some cupcakes in the fridge. Don't worry. Aunt Izzy didn't help._

_Grandma says hi, by the way._

_And Max wants the cupcake. So leave one for him, okay? And leave one for me too. I also want one._

_\- R.S.L.B. (and Max too, he draws the family picture)_

 


End file.
